Come in With the Rain
by Prongsie101
Summary: Medicine, for us, is about death as much as it is about life. But when facing death straight on, what do we do? We sit there, and wait for it to consume our bodies and our souls and our very beings. Meredith/Derek Mark/Lexie Callie/Arizona
1. Chapter 1

**Come in With the Rain **

**So, I am completely new to this whole Grey's Anatomy Fanfiction, so please, BARE with me :) This story follows up from the latest episode of the show, 7.13 Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go). Go easy on me, guys, and if you have any advice to help me write this story, then please SHARE! Oh, and if you don't understand the very beginning, i'm trying to start my story like they do with the show; Meredeth Grey narrating with an opening introduction. Enjoy!**

_Life, as we human beings all know, is not forever. We live through our years of being alive, as though we will always be there to witness ourselves grow into something more, not considering the fact that, that very day may be our last. Yet no one really appreciates their existence until the very moment they are facing death. It may be your death, the death of a loved one - or the death of a complete stranger you have just met in a bar while getting trashed. We doctors face death every day, and we grow to live with the reality that we can't save every person that is brought into the hospital. _

_But we also face death like every other person; death of a close friend, a close loved one and, in our professional eyes, death of a 'complete stranger'. Medicine, for us, is about death as much as it is about life. But when facing death straight on, what do we do? We sit there, and wait for it to consume our body and our souls and our very beings. _

"Time of death, 18:15" Dr. Derek Shepard announced to the occupants of the OR, his low voice echoing across the deathly silent operating room.

It came as a surprise to everyone involved in his Alzheimer Clinical Trial when his very first patient, Daniel Cobb, developed some unseen complication a week after his initial operation and was rushed to the OR for an emergency surgery, but instead, in only an hour, his heart crashed, along with his temperature, and they weren't able to bring him back.

Already, this Clinical Trial was kicking off with a bad start.

Derek Shepard finally broke the silence of the room by forcing his magnifying glasses off his head and throwing it onto the metal tray beside him. His scrub cap followed, and soon he was storming out the doors of OR 1 with an angry expression marring his face.

Meredith Grey sighed, watching as her husband stormed off. "Stitch him back up, and clean his wounds. I'll go inform his wife." She said to no one in particular, entering the scrub room in a hurry and quickly scrubbing out.

It took almost a half an hour for Meredith to inform, and then comfort the wife for her husband's loss, and when she was finally done, she made her way to the Attending's Lounge, where she knew she would find Derek.

And she was right. As she swung open the door, she entered the room quietly and leaned against the threshold, her eyes landing on the only occupant of the room. "Derek" She called out.

She got no response; Derek, whom sat on the bench in front of his locker, stayed still, not even reacting to the sound of her voice.

Sighing in agitation at being ignored, Meredith closed the door and walked toward her husband, taking a seat beside him and grabbing a hold on his hand. "Derek, this is a Clinical Trial. You couldn't have expected our patients to not develop complications and die."

Derek stayed silent for a moment, before replying, "I know. I just… he seemed completely fine a week ago. Yes, he didn't regain his complete memory back - but he was alive and stable."

"I know, Derek, but we couldn't have seen this coming. Remember our first Clinical Trial? Every single one of our patients died, and we didn't succeed until our very last one."

Derek lifted his head up and stared at her, his eyebrows risen up high, "That does not help my confidence at all."

Meredith chuckled, "But we still have to face the fact that we won't get this right straight away. We're going to lose patients along the way, but each time we do, we'll learn what we did wrong, and what we need to improve on."

He sighed, running a hand through his already disheveled hair, but nodded in agreement, "You're right" He said quietly, turning his head to face her, "You're completely right."

Meredith smiled, caressing his cheek lovingly, "Of course I am." She laughed. "Why don't you head home? You look tired."

Derek stood up, but shook his head, "No, I think I'll just go to the bar. I need a strong drink after this day. You can come if you want"

Meredith stood as well, "I still have 2 more hours for my shift left, so I think I'll just help out in the Trauma floor. But don't forget; you have to work tomorrow, so don't drink _too _much, okay?"

"Okay." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, before grabbing his coat and striding out of the room.

"2 more hours." Meredith said to herself, rubbing her eyes tiredly and staring at the clock up ahead, before heading out of the door and to the elevators, "2 more hours until I can go home and get some sleep."

"Hey, ready to go home yet?" Arizona asked as she approached Callie at the Nurse's desk.

Callie looked up and smiled, "Yeah, just a second. I have to sign this first, and then we can leave."

Arizona nodded in response, leaning against the counter. A small smile stretched across her face as her eyes dragged up the length of her girlfriend's body, resting on her abdomen area where she knew her future child was currently growing.

"Stop staring at my stomach." Callie said loudly, snapping Arizona out of her thoughts, "You're making me feel insecure. Do I already show?"

Arizona laughed out load, shaking her head, "Callie, you haven't reached 8 weeks yet; you don't show until your third month!"

"Yeah, well… whatever. Lets just go home, okay?"

Arizona smiled and pushed herself off the counter, grabbing a hold of Callie's hand and leading her to the elevator. As she pressed the button to call the lift up to their floor, she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend's check gently. When she leaned back out, she could see, quite clearly, the large smile on Callie's face.

The elevator 'ding' alerted them back to reality, and they both stepped into the elevator with large grin's on their faces, barely acknowledging Lexie Grey, who stood against the very back of the elevator with a scowl on her face, an intense glare directed at Callie.

"No luck with Lexie yet?" A voice asked from behind him.

Mark placed his cup of scotch on the table top and turned around, facing the tired and bothered face of his best friend, Derek Shepard. He just shook his head in dejection, hating himself for thinking about her almost every hour of every day. "Nope. She won't even listen to me."

"Ah, tough luck, my friend." Derek said, taking the stool beside him and gesturing to Joe for his usual.

"There you go. Single_-_ maltscotch, just the way you like it."

"Thanks, Joe," He said, taking a large gulp from his cup. He clenched his eyes shut at the strong taste, before turning back to Mark, "Looks like you and Lexie Grey just aren't meant to be."

Mark turned to him and glared viciously, "Thanks for the support." He said sardonically, also taking a big swallow of his drink.

They sat in silence for a while, both too deep into thought, until Mark couldn't stand it any longer, "So, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home with your wife?"

"I, uh… I just had a difficult day, thats all. And Meredith's shift still hasn't ended yet, so she's still at the hospital."

"Want to talk about it?" Mark offered.

Derek shook his head, "No, I'm not in the mood to talk about this."

Mark's eyebrows shot open, wondering what was making his best friend so gloomy, until a thought popped into his head, "Ah… so shit hit the fan with that Clinical Trial of yours, then?"

"Mark, I said I don't want to talk about it." Derek snapped, giving his companion an intense stare.

Mark lifted his hands up in surrender, a surprised look taking over his face, "Alright, alright, just calm down. I was only trying to help."

And for the next few minutes, their silence continued on. That is, until the ground began to shake, and chaos ensued.

"You know that was cheating, right Yang?" Avery said as he approached her at the front doors of the hospital, stopping right in front of her.

Christina looked up from her phone and stared, waiting for him to state his point. When he said nothing, she snapped, "Yeah, so?"

"You're playing dirty."

"Yeah, well, its a hard game to play, Avery. You're just gonna have to deal with the fact that I stole another patient from right under your nose, this week."

Avery chuckled sardonically, "Oh, you are evil. I understand why your interns hate you so much."

Christina just shook her head and looked back down at her phone, reading the text Owen sent her, telling her he won't be returning home until a few more hours, because he had to perform an emergency surgery on a patient.

"I won't let this happen again, Yang. I'll be getting the next patient that comes in. You just wait and see."

"Yeah, okay." Christina said distractedly, typing quickly on the key's of her phone.

Avery just sighed, and prepared to walk back inside the hospital when a large shake shook the ground. He looked up in a panic and met Christina's gave, whom quickly took hold on the wall. "Earthquake" She uttered, her eyes widened.

"How goes your tweeting, Dr. Bailey?" Chief Webber asked as he walked up to the Surgical Board, where Miranda Bailey stood, reading the names and surgeries that were listed.

Dr. Bailey turned around and grinned, "Its going great, Chief. Thank you for approving the idea."

"You're welcome, Dr. Bailey."

Dr. Bailey opened her mouth to ask the Chief what he was doing at the moment, when she was interrupted by a large, trembling quake from the ground.

Her eyes drifted to the clock by the door, and when she noticed that only an hour passed from when Derek had left, she sighed in agitation.

Still an hour left for her shift, and she had absolutely nothing to do. From her laying position on the bed in an on-call room, Meredith reached forward and grabbed her pager, willing it to start beeping and announcing to her that there is an emergency coming in, and that they needed her help.

She knew she shouldn't be hoping for a trauma to come in just so that she could occupy her time with something, but there was _nothing to do. _

And just as that thought entered her head, her pager began to beep. Sitting up quickly, she stared at the screen, which told her to go to the Emergency doors, where an ambulance was bringing in a critical patient.

But before she could even reach the door, a large, shaky quake shook the floor, causing her to trip over her feet and fall to the ground in a large heap.

The shake began to get more fierce, until she could barely barely see straight. "Oh God. An earthquake." She yelled out loudly in a panic, looking around for something to hold onto until it calmed down.

Her hands shot out and grabbed onto the bunk-beds, her eyes wide open in fright.

It didn't seem to stop, and her panic almost escalated into a full attack.

Items seemed to be falling to the ground all around her, and the beds were tipping left and right, unable to find balance. A cupboard to her left fell with a loud bang to the floor.

Before she could even see it coming, the bunk bed to the right of the one she was holding onto began to fall, and she knew she wouldn't be able to move away in time.

Pain shot up her legs as the bunk bed landed to the floor, and Meredith cried out loudly. The shaking instantly stopped, and no more objects were falling down. Tears filled up her eyes and quickly escaped - she could clearly see the blood that began to seep out from under the bunk-bed, coming from her now-hidden legs.

And just when she thought the worst was over, the ground began to shake once again, and the only thing Meredith could do was hope that someone would come for her soon.

The only thing she could do was hope that someone would come for her before she passes out from the pain that seemed to consume her entire body.

**I'm not really happy with this chapter, because I didn't really know how to describe an earthquake, but I hope it catches your interest enough for you to want to read more! Anyway, I don't really have time to read over it for any mistakes, as I have to leave right now, but I hope you could look over those mistakes. I promise my other chapters won't be as bad! **

**Please give me your opinions, and advice! Thank you. **

**-Roxy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow, thank you all for your wonderful reviews; I didn't expect this much feedback, especially since this is the first time I've actually written a Grey's Anatomy Story :) The narrating quotes below - which are said by Meredith in each chapter - is taken directly from the TV series, with a few edits here and there. :) Enjoy!**

_Pain, you just have to ride it out, hope it goes away on its own, hope the wound that caused it heals. There are no solutions, no easy answers, you just breath deep and wait for it to subside. Most of the time, pain can be managed, but sometimes the pain gets you where you least expect it - physically or emotionally. It hits way below the belt and doest let up. It strikes way down inside, until, with time, it recedes. Pain, you just have to fight through, because the truth is; you can't outrun it, because it just keeps on coming. _

_But sometimes, maybe we like the pain. Maybe we're wired that way, as doctors. Because without it, I don't know; maybe we just won't feel real. What's that saying? Why do I keep hitting myself with a hammer? Because it feels so good when I stop. Because, in the end, I feel something. _

"Help!" Meredith yelled as loudly as she could, despite the immense pain she was currently enduring. Yet, all that left her lips was a pathetic excuse for a yell.

She groaned, attempting to get comfortable in her unfortunate position underneath the heavy bunk bed. Her back ached from laying on the ground for what seemed like hours, but could have only been 10 or so minutes, and she was beginning to loose feeling in her legs.

Glancing down, Meredith noticed with trepidation how much blood was gathering around her, forming a large pool. "Oh God" She whispered brokenly, fighting to keep her eyes open, and her body and brain conscious.

Taking a deep breath, the young resident gathered as much strength as she could muster, and called out for help once more.

But no one came.

* * *

It was pitch black, and she could see nothing. It seemed like an endless hole of dark abyss, and the only path to anywhere was nowhere in sight.

She reached forward, attempting to find something, anything, to touch with her bear hands. But nothing met her fingers.

A surge of panic swept through her body, and her breathing was shallower. She opened her mouth to plea for help, but no sound left her mouth. _Where am I? Somebody, help me!_

And it was at that moment, that wondrously frightening moment, she saw it; the bright light, only a distance away. If only she could get there, and maybe, just maybe, someone can help her.

Her feet began to move toward the light on their own, and as she approached, closer and closer, she could feel a sense of calm washing over her body slowly.

"Lexie!"

She stopped, frowning, and looked around her for the source of the noise; but she found nothing but the same dark, bottomless pit. Shrugging in dismissal, she continued on her way.

Until a painful thump hit her chest, causing her to jerk to a stop. Her hand flew up to her chest, grasping at the material of her clothing - and only then noticing that she wasn't wearing anything - and pushing forcefully against the pain in her heart. A gasp fled from her lips as the pain increased, and she allowed herself to fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Everybody, calm down!" Derek yelled through the chaotic yells around the bar, but to no avail. Sighing in frustration, he shared a look with Mark, only to receive a mystified shrug in return. He turned back to the crowd, noticing a few familiar faces from the hospital amongst the many that were panicking. "SHUT UP."

And just like that, silence instantly filled the air.

Grinning in accomplishment, Derek faced the crowd, whom were now giving him their undivided attention, and began to speak; "As most of you know, we just experienced one of the biggest earthquakes Seattle has seen, but I'd like you to all stay calm. I am a doctor, as well as a few others in this bar, so if anyone is hurt or injured badly, please come to me. If possible, we would be able to leave the bar, but unfortunately, the door is blocked by a mass of broken wood, so we have to wait for others to help us out. So while we wait, help each other out, or come to me if you are hurt. All doctors from Seattle Grace/Mercy West, please look around the bar for anyone injured, and inform me or Dr. Sloan immediately; it seems we are the only attending here tonight." Giving a nod to his hopeful, yet frightened audience, Derek stepped of the chair he stood on, and leaned against the cracked bar counter beside Mark, waiting for any patients.

In only a few short minutes, a large crowd had gathered around the two doctors, complaining of pains and injuries all over their bodies, while Dr. Kepner, Dr. Karev and several other interns moved around the room, searching for any immobile victims of the quake.

Derek sighed loudly as he looked around the many people, and then turned to Mark, "We're going to be stuck here for a while, so we might as well help people out, right?"

Mark nodded in agreement, and they both soon disappeared through the horde of people, answering questions and checking out their injuries.

* * *

Miranda Bailey whimpered faintly as she came to, pushing herself off the cold, cracked floor of the hospital, and looked around. People everywhere were getting off the floor, crying out for their loved ones, and even crying out in outright pain.

The Chief Resident reached forward and rubbed her sore ankle, concluding that it wasn't broken, just badly sprained. She scanned around when her eyes landed on Dr. Webber, whom leaned against the wall underneath the Surgical Board, rubbing a sore spot on his head.

Jumping to her feet, Dr. Bailey strode quickly to her boss and leaned down beside him, "Dr. Webber, are you okay? Are you hurt?" She reached forward and pushed his hand away from his head, bending close to him to examine the rapidly growing bump on his head.

"Nothing is wrong, Dr. Bailey. I just had a bad fall and hit my head. I'm fine. What I'd like to know is how you are." the Chief replied, pushing her away gently and getting to his feet. A spell of dizziness washed over his body, disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

"Just a bad sprain in my ankle." She said, holding her hands out in order to avoid another fall from her superior - despite the fact that, providing that the chief would fall, she won't be able to hold him up, and would end up flattened on the ground.

Dr. Webber's eyes scanned the room quickly, making sure his staff, patients and visitors were all okay. "Is everyone okay?" He yelled out, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, "If you are injured, or hurt in anyway, please approach a doctor immediately. Just keep in mind that there might be some aftershocks of the earthquake. Be careful."

Everyone fell into action, going to doctors for help, asking if their friends and loved ones were okay, and even checking up on complete strangers.

"Dr. Bailey, I'd like you to go to every floor on this hospital and make sure everyone is okay. Tell the doctors to check on their patients immediately, and page all the doctors whom have left for the day. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course I can chief-" Dr. Bailey was cut off by a nurse, whom quickly approached them,

"Chief Webber, the elevators are down." Nurse Olivia said, wringing her hands nervously together. Dr. Bailey looked closely at her, and noticed her red-rimmed eyes; _she must have been crying. _

Chief Webber sighed in frustration, "Damn it. And I'm assuming there are people stuck in there?"

"I'm assuming as much, sir."

"Thank you for telling me, Nurse Olivia; call the fire department and tell them we need them here now; there might be some patients stuck in there." He ordered.

"Will do, sir."

Groaning at the mess this earthquake has caused, Richard Webber collapsed into the nearest chair he could find, and attempted to calm himself down. "First the shooting, now this." He mutters to Dr. Bailey, who followed him to the chairs. "We'll never have a day of peace in this hospital. Never."

* * *

Bright light met her eyes, and it looked quite inviting compared to the complete darkness that surrounded her only moments ago.

Blurred figures leaned over her body, and she could see their disfigured mouths moving, but sound couldn't reach her ears.

Groaning in pain, Lexie lifted her heavy hand up to her face and rubbed her eyes, attempting to bring back her full vision. She opened her eyes once again, and this time she could thoroughly identify the two formerly blurred people as Arizona and Callie.

"Wha-" Her voice came out as a soft whimper, so she tried again, "What happened?"

Arizona smiled kindly down at her, grabbing a hold of one of her hands tightly, "There was a big earthquake. You hit your head badly when you fell. We almost lost you there for a few minutes. Couldn't find a pulse,"

"Oh God" she moaned in pain, pushing herself to sit up on her feet. Rubbing her eyes once again, this time from the sudden tire that swept through her, she looked back at the two older women, "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, Lexie. Are you? Do you feel any pain anywhere else? I have no doubt you have a bad concussion, so you should stay down" Callie asked, frowning in concern.

As soon as Lexie heard her voice, a rush of memories entered her mind, and she looked at Callie with worry, "Is the baby okay? Did you… is it hurt?"

Callie gave her a gentle smile and shared a look with Arizona, "The baby is perfectly fine, Lexie. I managed to sit myself on the ground as soon as the quake began, so I didn't even fall."

"Oh" Lexie sighed in relief, "Oh, that's… thats good. That's… Oh God, ow." her hand flew up to her head, clutching at a large bump tightly, as a wave of dizziness hit her hard.

"Lexie?" Both woman exclaimed loudly, leaning forward and grabbing a hold of her.

But before they could get another word in, the younger woman's eyes dropped closed, and she was out cold.

* * *

**Are you okay? **

**- Mark **

He sent the text, hoping against all hope that she was fine, that she wasn't hurt… that she was still alive; but he knew there was a chance the message wasn't even sent; the lines could be down, and he wouldn't get a reply from her for a long time.

Sitting back against his seat, Mark looked around the room and sighed; not many people were hurt, only a few bad bumps here and there, but a multitude of the individuals were worried they'd have a concussion. It took almost an hour after the earthquake to check everyone out, and calm them all down.

Mark looked across the table to find Derek fidgeting in his seat, checking his cell-phone every once and a while, waiting and hoping for his wife to call.

Looking to his left, he saw Karev doing the same thing; but they all knew his wife wouldn't call - she'd been gone for so long, and she didn't even call after the shooting incident.

Taking a sip from his beverage, Mark checked his phone for any messages but, as expected, he found none. "Damn it, come on Lexie."

"She's still in the hospital, so try calling someone there; they might know where she is" Karev told him quietly.

Mark nodded in thanks and grabbed his phone.

But before he got the chance to call Callie and ask her to check on Lexie for him, the ground began to shake once again, almost as bad as the first time.

"Aftershock!" He heard a yell from beside him, and saw Karev clutching onto the table for dear life, attempting to stay upright.

Seeing as he was about to fall off his seat, Mark quickly did the same and grabbed onto the table, watching as Derek followed his lead, and waited for the quake to end, all three of them having the same thought running through their minds;

_Please let her be okay.

* * *

_

**OKay, so I liked how I started this chapter, but toward the end, it seems a bit… choppy? I can't seem to write a good Quake scene, so please forgive me for that :) And I'm sorry if you come across any mistakes; I hurried through this chapter because I have to start with some school essays right now, and I keep on procrastinating. **


End file.
